the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Sea Arcanist
Requirements *Skills: Acrobatics 1 rank, Profession (sailor) 5 ranks, Knowledge (arcana) 5 ranks, Swim 1 rank *Base Save Bonus: Reflex +3 *Spells: Able to cast 3rd-level arcane spells, including water breathing *Special: Must have spent at least a year as a member of a ship’s crew. Hit Die: d6 Class Skills: The sea mage’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Acrobatics (Dex), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Knowledge (all skills, taken individually) (Int), Perception (Wis), Profesison (sailor) (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), Swim (Str), Survival (Wis). Skill Points at Each Level: 2 + Int modifier. Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Sea mages gain no additional proficiency with any weapon or armor. Spells per Day/Spell Known: When a new sea mage level is gained, the character gains new spells per day (and spells known, if applicable) as if he had also gained a level in an arcane spellcasting class to which he belonged before adding he prestige class. He does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained, except for an increased effective level of spellcasting. If a character had more than one arcane spellcasting class before becoming a sea mage, he must decide to which class he adds the new level for purposes of determining spells per day and spells known. Seamanship (Ex): Sea mages receive a +1 competence bonus on all Acrobatics, Climb, and Profession (sailor) checks. The bonus increases to +2 at 5th level. If the sea mage has this ability from another class, the bonuses stack. Sea Magic (Sp): A sea mage draws power and strength from the oceans of Krynn. At 1st level, while at sea (whether on a ship or in the water), the sea mage gets a +1 bonus on any Concentration check and +1 bonus on the save DCs of any spells he casts. These bonuses increase to +2 at 3rd level and +3 at 5th level. Bonus Feat: At 2nd and 4th levels, the sea mage gains a bonus feat, which can be chosen from the following list: Acrobatic, Agile, Alertness, Athletic, Combat Casting, Deft Hands, Empower Spell, Enlarge Spell, Eschew Materials, Extend Spell, Maximize Spell, Quicken Spell, Toughness, Widen Spell. The sea mage must meet all prerequisites for a bonus feat, including ability score and base attack bonus minimums. Imbue Boat (Su): At 2nd level, the sea mage learns to instill a portion of his magical power in a sailboat or other sea-going vessel of up to 75 feet in length (including rowboats, keelboats, or longships). Once per day, when the sea mage is preparing his spells, he may imbue a number of spells equal to his sea mage level into the boat itself. The maximum level of any spell to be imbued is one less than the highest level spell the sea mage can cast, and imbued spells use up spell slots like other prepared spells. The sea mage casts an imbued spell as normal (including requiring all verbal, somatic, and material components), but, so long as he is in contact with the boat at the time, he and the boat are considered to be one for the purposes of determining the spell’s range. Specifically, touch spells can be directed to any target in contact with the boat, and any point in or on the boat can serve as a spell’s point of orgin. Master of Waters (Su): At 3rd level, the sea mage’s study of ocean, current, and tide grants him a degree of control over the elements. The sea mage’s effective caster level increases by 1 for purposes of determining level-dependent spell variables and for caster level checks when casting spells with the water descriptor. Imbue Ship (Su): At 4th level, the sea mage expands his capacity to instill magical power in a seagoing vessel, gaining the ability to imbue prepared spells in vessels longer than 75 feet (including galleys, sailing ships, and warships). This ability otherwise works exactly like the imbue boat ability, above. Master of Winds (Su): At 5th level, the sea mage’s study of wind, sky, and storm grants him a further degree of control over the elements. The sea mage’s effective caster level increases by 1 for purposes of determining level-dependent spell variables and for caster level checks when casting spells with the air descriptor. Category:Prestige classes